custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Great Adventure 2: Twinken's Revenge
Barney's Great Adventure 2: Twinken's Revenge is a sequel to Barney's Great Adventure shown in theaters on October 31, 2014 and released on DVD and Blu-Ray June 6, 2015. Plot Barney goes to the land where Twinken is from and Barney helps him out by getting revenge on the same koala bears who dropped him on the farm on the first movie. However, Gumby and Pee Wee want to get revenge on Twinken for killing their best friend named Porky Pig. The King of Cartoons comes back from his grave as a Chuckimation character, and then Alvin and the Chipmunks sing a duet with Barney and Pocahontas. But Pocahontas' raccoon eats Simon because he hates geeks, and Theodore eats the raccoon because he was hungry. Barney teaches that's its not friendly to eat each other. Twinken sees that Barney's real dream was to become Michael Jackson. But Twinken gets angry and kills Barney so he can become MJ, but accidently kills Michael Jackson instead. But then, the Boohbahs come down to earth to spread smelly gas on Twinken. Twinken gets revenge on the Boohbahs trying to kill them all to make them into Barney so Barney can become MJ. But Pee Wee and Gumby come in with Porky's dead body and blame Twinken for killing Porky. Twinken says, "Ah naght uh, I ain't killed no Porky!" and Pee Wee says, "You can talk?" But then, we cut to the subplot where The King of Cartoons, is now a Chuckimation character seeking revenge on Pee Wee and Gumby for killing him. So the Boohbahs come to life and fart rainbow gas. Twinken tries to kill King Of Cartoons to get a reach of Pee Wee and Gumby to kill them to make Barney alive again to turn him into MJ. But Gumby realizes he is clay and can always come back to life, so he gets his pony named Pokey to help Pee Wee become clay. When Pee Wee becomes clay Twinken asks Pokey if he can make Barney into Michael Jackson out of clay. But Pokey refuses and kicks Twinken while The King of Cartoons interrupts and plays Looney Tunes. Pokey is all like "what the hell?" The King of Cartoons gets offended and walks away. Kermit shows up and says "Wait a minute, isn't this a Barney movie?" Then Barney appears out of nowhere. However, Miss Piggy thinks Barney is a girl Kermit's dating so they get into a fight until Go Man Van Gogh comes in. Kermit then goes insane and takes everyone's clothes off. Go Man Van Gogh says, "Cool, man, cool." Barney asks Twinken if he can still become Michael Jackson but Miss Piggy won't shut up so Barney needs to explain that he's a male dinosaur, not a female dragon. Miss Piggy then somehow gets taken away by the Koalas and Kangaroonians! However, Go Man Van Gogh gets uninterested and leaves. Twinken uses all his power to make Barney Michael Jackson, but then dies. Everybody then leaves. However, Twinken comes back to life secretly, leading to Barney's Great Adventure 3: Twinken's Back! A Koala Bear Story 3D. Trivia *In one brief scene, Miss Piggy has Ganon's voice. This is believed to be an error on Scratchpad Movie Productions' bad editing. *Unlike the first film, this film is produced by Scratchpad Movie Productions and Peas Porridge Animation Studios. *Barney has his Season 3 costume until he dies. When he comes back to life, his Season 9 costume is used. *Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff don't appear in this film but are mentioned by Jonathan Van "Zing Zing" Zingbah and Rupert Humbah. *The Canadian Rating System rated this movie R, for some reason. *This film is rated PG in Australia. *This is the only Barney movie to have Go Man Van Gogh. *Pee Wee Herman rated the director's cut 10 out of 10, while he rated the actual film 6.5 out of 10. See Also *Barney: The Search for Teddy